The Donor
by Furor
Summary: Matt is blackmailed by his dad to donate blood, but Matt HATES getting needles! How is he going to deal with this?


The Donor

"What?!" Matt screamed.

"That's right, Matt. I want you to donate blood. It would do everyone some good if you would support the blood clinic." 

"Dad, you know how it is with me and needles. I never get used to the long sharp thing that they stick into your arm! And the smell! Every time I smell that rubbing alcohol, I get all queasy and want to pass out!" 

"Come on, Matt. It's not all that bad..." 

"That's what YOU say! I'll never forget the last time I got my Hepatitis B shot! The nurse was like a gymnast! She STABBED the thing into my arm!" 

"Matt, you're overacting..." 

"I won't do it, Dad! I won't!" 

"Matt, you are the most squeamish person I know! Now, I want you to face your fears like a man and go donate blood!" 

"Dad, I'm seventeen years old! You can't force me to do anything that's against my will!" 

Matt's dad gave him a sly look... 

"Oh, really...? What if I was to tell all your friends that you're afraid of a little needle...?" 

"You wouldn't..." 

Matt's dad gave him an evil smile, which gave Matt the answer. Matt then knew he had lost the battle. 

"Alright... when do I go?" 

"Tomorrow at five," His father said, obviously satisfied. He then walked out of the room.   
  


The next day... 

Matt walked into the clinic, feeling very queasy. 

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" A nurse asked. 

"Um, yeah, my name is Matt Ishida... I'm here to donate blood." 

"Alright, have a seat over at that bed over there and we'll be with you in a minute." 

"Take your time." 

The nurse went over to another donor, while Matt took a seat on the bed he was assigned to. Just then, T.K. walked through the door. 

"Hey, T.K.!" Matt called. 

T.K. went over to his brother. 

"Hey, Matt. How's it going?" T.K. asked. 

"You don't want to know..." 

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd ever find you in here." 

"What'd you come here for?" Matt asked, getting straight to the point. 

"Dad told me you were over here. I was wondering if you would like to come over to see Mom and I this weekend?" 

"Sure, T.K., I'd like that a lot." 

Just then, the nurse came back to Matt. 

"Okay, sir, we're ready to start extracting now." 

"Well, I guess I better go now." T.K. said. He began to leave, but Matt grabbed his hand. 

"Please, T.K.! Stay with me!" Matt begged. 

"Matt, let go of my hand! I've got to go now!" T.K. tried to pull away, but Matt held on. 

"Please, T.K.! Don't leave me!" 

"Matt, let go of me, now! You're embarrassing me!" T.K. then started walking with Matt still attached to his hand. 

"Excuse me, sir, but it's your turn now," The nurse said. 

"I'll be right back!" Matt called, while traveling with T.K. 

When they got out the door, T.K. managed to jerk his hand out of Matt's. 

"What is wrong with you, Matt?!" T.K. yelled. 

"I can't... I can't do it, T.K." 

"Can't do what? Give blood?" 

"Exactly!" 

"Look, Matt. I may not know much about giving blood, but I do know that if you do it, you'll be saving someone's life." 

Matt just looked at his brother. He had a good point. 

"Matt, what if I needed blood? I know that you wouldn't hesitate for a second to give blood if it would save my life. Try to think of how the person who needed blood would feel if he knew he was going to die and there was no one who could save him. You can change that Matt. Once you get it over with, you will feel so much better." 

Matt was nearly in tears. 

"T.K., you are the best brother in the world! You have given me the strength to give blood!" Matt gave his brother a huge hug, then ran back inside the clinic. 

"Wow, that was easy," T.K. said. He then walked back home. 

Inside the clinic... 

"Oh, sir, you're back. Are you ready now?" The nurse asked. 

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Matt replied. 

The nurse got the equipment ready while Matt lay down, ready to take the piercing needle. 

"Alright, just do it," Matt said, looking away. 

"I already have." 

Matt looked to see the needle already in his arm, extracting the blood inside of him. It didn't hurt him one bit.   


A few minutes later... 

"Alright, Matt, it's done," The nurse announced. She removed the needle from Matt's arm and placed a Band-Aid on the spot. "You did a great job, Matt. Have a lollipop." She handed him a red lollipop. 

"Thanks!" Matt replied. 

Matt then went home.   


"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Matt called. 

"Hi, Matt. Did you do as I said and give blood?" His father asked him.

"Yes I did, Dad, and I have proof!" Matt showed his dad the lollipop he had received as a reward for donating blood.

"You know what, Dad? I feel so much better now that I have given blood." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Well, you know what, Matt? I'm proud of you." 

"You are?" 

"Of course I am! I always have been. Matt, all these years you have been very brave. No matter how many hardships you encountered, you always made it through." 

"Thanks, Dad..." 

"Say, how about you and I go and grab a burger and fries? We haven't done that in how long...?" 

"Only for two years, Dad." 

"Right... well let's go son." 

The two then left to go pig out at one of the best burger stands around for some father-son bonding. 

The End


End file.
